


from my heart to yours

by shazamitylam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: There are billions of stars in the sky, but they will meet again.





	from my heart to yours

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet. hope you enjoy!

As he watches his best friend fade away into the sunlight, a swell of bittersweet emotion washes over him. He briefly considers letting tears fall but then thinks about Sora, always Sora. He’d make that silly face to cheer him up, and it would _work_.

“Riku,” Roxas says quietly from beside him. “What are you going to do?”

...What _can_ he do? He doesn’t believe that Sora is dead, Sora _can’t_ be dead. It just...doesn’t happen. Riku watches as Kairi leaves the tree trunk and trudges across the wooden bridge, making her way toward them. He takes a deep breath. “I have to find him,” he says. Not just for himself, but for everyone. Sora did so much for them, and it’s just...not fair. He clenches his fists.

“...We’ll help.”

Riku glances around and finds that the rest of his friends are giving him familiar, determined looks. Xion, who had spoken, smiles at him. “He’s out there. I know we’ll find him in no time if we all work together.”

“Yeah. Sora deserves to be here with us.” Lea crosses his arms. “I’ll drag him back here from wherever he is.”

Kairi joins them, and the tears are gone from her face. She looks at Riku, and an understanding passes between them. “He’s not gone. I can feel it.”

Riku nods firmly, and he finds himself smiling. Sora would love this...all of his friends together at his childhood home.

They’ll find Sora. Riku believes in him.

* * *

 

_Oh, Sora...sleeping again?_

“Huh? Who’s there?”

_C’mon, you know me._

“It’s too dark. I...I’m not sure.”

_Hm...all right then. Can you feel my heart?_

“I think so. I can feel your light...and your darkness. They’re in balance.”

_And what about my feelings? From my heart...to yours._

(They’d be overwhelming if they didn’t somehow feel familiar. He lets them wash over him in their gentle waves. Yearning, joy, hope. Everything they’d been together, and everything they are together.)

(Love.)

“... _Oh._ ”

_It’s time to wake up, Sora. Everyone’s waiting._

“Okay. And Riku? Those feelings...they’re in my heart too.”


End file.
